


On Resurrection (#383: Tear)

by Aoife



Series: Femslash100 [7]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Amnesty Week, Book: Echoes of Honor, Community: femslash100, Era: the First Havenite-Manticoran War, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike had one regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Resurrection (#383: Tear)

“Honor?” Mike took a deep breath, and Honor’s eyes widened as her best friend’s emotions flooded her and she froze. Nimitz leapt off her shoulder, tail flirting joyfully and skittered out of Mike’s way, as if to say finally.

“There was one thing I really regretted when Haven told us you were dead.” Honor was still looking slightly shell-shocked. “Honor, say something? I’d really rather you didn’t hurt me when I do this - and I’d rather none of your minions did either.”

“I, -” Mike kissed her. Honor didn’t react for the first few seconds and she started to pull back, but then Honor did respond and she relaxed into the kiss herself, not pushing Honor for more, until she could hear Nimitz's buzzing purr, and Honor's hands had crept up into her hair. Only then did she try and coax her into deepening the kiss.


End file.
